Harry potter and Percy Jackson meet
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Nico goes missing. Then, Annabeth does. They were being held hostage by, who? They would describe the people as "stick waving idiots". Percy is sent to find them, when he does though, he meets a boy he has been dreaming about. Much better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes after the giant war and in the bringing of the order of the Phoenix. Lets pretend they are all the same age, okay?**

**Percy**

I saw two boys, probably both around my age. One looked almost like me, the other wasn't a pretty site. They were running. Faster and faster. They ended up in a tunnel. It got cold and you could see your own breath. Then, two ghostly figures appeared. The boy that looked like me said "run Dudley! Run!Throne of the cloaked ghosts went right over 'Dudley' and started sucking, I guess his soul out of him. The other one did the same to the other boy. I wish I could've helped. I couldn't move, not even talk no matter how hard I tried. The boy who looked like me took out a stick and yelled very loudly, "_EXPECTO PATROLLUM!" _and the ghost went away. He aimed his stick towards the other one and it went away. Both the boys look weak and tired. I couldn't help. Sadly, the boy who looked like me ended up lugging the other boy back to his house. I woke up.

"Some dream." I thought to myself as I got dressed. As soon as I got out of the Poseidon cabin Annabeth rushed towards me. She looked pale and in shock. "Did you hear?" She said. I shook my head. She took deep breaths. "Nico's gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I do not own h.p. or p.j... Please enjoy chpt. 2!**

Anything** bolded in the story means it is in greek but translated. **

**Nico**

I had no idea where I was. All I remember was getting out of the hades cabin for a bottle of water and boom I was gone like that. Who knew where I was. All I know is that i am tied up, hands and feet, in devil's snare. How do I know this? My dad uses it in the underworld all. . I couldn't see, so I guessed I was blind folded. I wouldn't talk, and I kept calm. People were all around me apparently. I heard people say things like, "Who is this and why is he here mum? What's he here for? Who in the heck is THAT? I think he's dead. No, really. He hasn't moved a muscle. Is it nessacery to have him here during a meeting? When will he be unblindfolded?" And stuff like that. I woke up. It was day 2 of being held hostage. In the morning, a girl with straight red hair took my blind fold off. The lights of the house were bright. I blinked my eyes multiple times, knowing that trying to rub them should make it worse. Then, after my eyes adjusted, I noticed Annabeth in the room, tied and unconscious, just like I was when these loonys took me. i knew Percy would be coming to save the day soon, because no one takes Annabeth away from him. I had to wake her up. She wasn't blind folded yet, so she could wake up and see me. She would know I am here as well. But then these people would know her name. I cursed in Greek silently. Wait, Greek! I could talk to her in Greek! "**Annabeth! Owl girl! Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena wake up!"** I said. Annabeth opened her eyes slowly, and then realized she was no longer at camp. "**You awake? And please, speak Greek. They don't know it. We can speak it."** I said. Annabeth was flustered and was trying to wriggle free of the devil's snare. "**Stop, you'll only make it tighter. Underworld stuff so don't ask.**" I said. Annabeth tried to talk but she couldn't. Then did I realize her mouth was duct taped. So much for communicating. "**I will try to get percy to find us tonight in his dreams, so don't freak out. He'll be here by morning.**" I said. Annabeth's look relaxed. Sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own p.j. Or h.p. please review!**

**Annabeth**

I stood there, staring at nico. I don't even know how I got to this place. I was asleep, I was waken up and taken away. I tried screaming for help, but they duct taped my mouth. Rude! These people were weird though. They carried sticks for weapons. One red haired boy referred to as 'Ron' threatened me with it. Ohh..so scared! I have a bronze dagger that could gut you and kill you. I am so scared of you! Of course I didn't tell the freaks that. I kept my dagger hidden away from them. But I was knocked out. I woke up and was tied up hands and feet. There I saw nico. Thank the gods. He said (in Greek) that he would contact percy tonight. I knew percy would come quick After nicos message. Percy was probably freaking out right now.I relaxed my look, well, sort of. The next person with a stick I see will get my signature death glare. I kept calm. Someone lifted me up, and moved me next to nico. "**hi."** nico said. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow, which made the devils snare tighter. I flinched. **"Stop moving, your making it worse.**" nico said. I stopped moving. I slowly made myself comfortable. Well, if you can be comfortable while tied in devils snare, and duct taped. "Mum," a girl with straight red hair said, " Can I please take the duct tape of this girls mouth? Its not like anyone besides us can hear her!" The girl protested. "Ginny, why do you care so much about the hostages?" Ron said. That got me. I would've yelled at him, but then again, I was duct taped. I gave him my death glare. "Fine Ginny." Her mom said. Ginny came over to me and ripped the duct tape of my mouth. "Ow." I said. "Do you mind telling me why I'm here? Because honestly, I don't want to be here. And I think your friend over there knows that. As well as that girl." I said. Ron scowled at me. Ginny looked at me weird. "Well...umm...I really can't say..." Ginny said. "Well I believe i should know why I am here, considering I don't want to be. It's not like I can leave or anything." I said. "We'll answer you're question," a girl with chestnut colored hair said, "If you answer one of ours." I thought about her offer. "Depends on what question you're asking me." I said. "What is your name and who are your parents?" Ron asked. I winced at the word "parents". "My name is Annabeth Diana Chase. My parents are Frederick Chase and...Athena." I said. "Now you answer my question. Where am I and why am I here?" I said more confidently. "12 Grimmraud Place. And you're here because you have something of ours." the girl said. I barely heard the ending because I froze up. I saw something right on the wall, crawling up to the ceiling, right towards me. It was slow though, as if it was taking its time. "Nico," I said, in a very soft voice. "Sp-sp-sp-spider!" I said. I tried to wriggle out of the devils snare. I saw the spider and knew it was poisonous. At this point, the devils snare was so tight my hands and feet would of fallen off. The spider crawled on the ceiling. Closer and closer. I wriggled even more. " It's just a spider." Heromine said. But she noticed I was even paler than Ron, and that kid looked pretty freaked out. The devils snare was so tight, by now my hands and feet were purple. Ginny saw them and cut me free right away. With that second, I took out my dagger and stuck it in the ceiling where the spider was. My dagger went through it. The spider had died. I was still terrified by the dead spider body, while Ron was a little more relaxed. I gulped and was breathing heavily. I let go of my dagger, which was stuck to the ceiling. I backed away from it and sat on the floor. I was shaking. "Is she dead nico? Please tell me she isn't alive. I met her once, I don't want to again. Is she dead?" I said. Nico shook his head. "I'm afraid not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, to all of those who reviewed. But I am also saying, that if anyone has any good ideas for the chapter...review them and I might put them in! Also, I need any made up characters for the story. More info on that is at the bottom.**

**Percy**

I searched and searched around camp, as hard as I could. Annabeth went missing, and the whole entire camp is searching for her. I begged Chiron to let me go on a quest to search for her, but he said no. He is was even guarding the border of camp, just to make sure I couldn't leave. I looked for her around camp instead. But eventually, Chiron said I should get some rest, it might help me think straight. I went to the Posiedon cabin hesitantly, for he had Piper charmspeak me. I plopped down on my bed, and shut my eyes. I slowlfeel asleep.

Nico looked at me, as if making sure I was there.

"Nico?" I said. He nodded.

"Listen, Annabeth and I are being held captive. We are in England, at 12 Grimmraud Place. Okay? 12 Grimmraud place. Come with Annabeth's Yankee cap, these people have weapons. Come quick, please. We are both tied up and not having fun with it. The more you move, the tighter it gets." Nico said.

"Where's Annabeth?" I said.

" A couple of the people who took us brought her upstairs to calm her down I think." Nico said.

"Why wasn't she calm? What happened?" I said curiously.

" She saw a spider. A poisonous one. She was tied up and the spider was crawling right towards her. She broke free, and kill the spider with her dagger. Ever since, she's been hyperventilating. She won't calm down." Nico said. Then I heard a voice, I believe a British one.

"I think this boys gone a little bonkers Fred. He's talking to himself."someone said.

Nico looked alarmed. "Got to go! Remember, 12 Grimmraud place." He said. And the dream was over. I woke up. Annabeth was alive, and being held hostage. And I knew where she was.

I ran out of my cabin. I looked for Chiron, hoping he would let me save Annabeth. I found him watching camp boundaries.

"Chiron," I said, "I know where Annabeth is. Nico just told me. They are being held hostage. I can save them! I need to save them! Annabeth just saw a spider, a poisonous one! More will come for her if she isn't in camp. And who knows, maybe a monster will show up! And they are tied up in a magical rope! The more they move, the tighter the rope gets! And they will die when or if a monster comes! Please let me go to them! Please!"

I begged more and more. Chiron's expression didn't change the whole conversation. When I was finished, he thought about sending me on a quest. I stood there, still and anxious. Which is very hard for someone with ADHD.

"Fine." He said.

My heart leapt with joy.

"Under one condition. You don't take any pit stops. Now, in order for you to get to your destination, you would need to take a plane." Chiron said.

My heart sank. I wouldn't make it back alive on a plane. I knew that Zeus would happily zap me out of the sky.

"But you aren't. Come with me. I have a simple way to travel. And you might want to get Annabeth's Yankee hat. It will help you." Chiron said.

I ran to the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth's cap. I grabbed the hat and ran out, before any of her siblings could chastise me about coming in without permission. From there, I ran to the Big House. I walked in. i noticed a fireplace on the wall. Weird, i don't think we ever had a fire place.

"So, how I am I getting there?" I said.

"Floo powder network." Chiron said.

"How am I leaving?" I asked.

"Good question. I have three of Persphone's pearls with me, saved for emergencies. Here they are. You will escape using these. I believe you remember how to use them?" Chiron said.

I nodded. Chiron beckoned me to the fire place. He told me to go in it. I was fine with it, because there was no fire.

Chiron handed me powder and said, "You are going to say your destination, then let go of the powder. Just don't make any pronunciation mistakes."

I took a deep breath and put Annabeth's hat on. "12 Grimmraud Place!" I said, dropping the powder.

Then, my stomach turned. My world went upside down. I couldn't see anything. I lost my breath for a couple seconds, then appeared in another fire place. I wasn't at Camp Half-blood anymore.

**Things you need for any made up characters:**

**Example:**

**NAME: **Annabeth Chase

**DAUGHTER OF: **Athena

**WEAPON: **Celestral Bronze Dagger

**HAIR COLOR: **Blonde

**EYE COLOR:** Gray

**OTHER:** Annabeth is dating percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth has faced many dangerof in her life. She has ADHD and dyslexia. (There is much more about Annabeth, but I can fit it all)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about any grammar or wrong spelling, something weird is wrong with the spell check on my iPad and it really annoys me. So, anyway, I do not own hp or pj. Enjoy! REMEMBER, PERCY HAS ANNABETH'S YANKEE CAP ON. HE IS INVISIBLE! **

**Percy**

I looked at my new surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. Then I noticed Nico on the couch, being super quiet. I sat down next to him. I slowly slid a pearl into his pocket.

Then I whispered in his ear, "Hey, it's me, Percy. I am wearing Annabeth's Yankee hat. I just put one ofPersephone's Pearls in your pocket. I hope you know how to use it. I am going to cut you loose. Don't leave till yell the word, now."

Nico nodded at the floor, as if I wasn't there. I took out riptide and cut the devils snare around his wrist. Nico leaned back as if he was still tied up. I got up and walked up the stairs, when I stopped half way.

"I am going to leave now, Annabeth. I want you to get rest." A British voice said.

A girl with straight red hair walked out of a room straight ahead, and walked down the stairs. Then she stopped. She looked at me, as if a person was really there.

I heard another british voice, that said, "You okay Ginny?"

The girl in front of me continued down the stairs.

"Just fine." She said.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I entered the room that girl was in. There was Annabeth, sitting on a bed, as pale as a ghost. I opened then shut the door behind me. I locked it. I took off her hat. She looked up. "P-p-per-cy?" she said in a soft voice. I nodded. I gave her a pearl, and she knew immediately what it was. She put it in her pocket. I helped her up, then put the hat back on. "NOW!" I yelled, and Annnabeth and I both took out our pearls and smashed them on the ground.

_Camp half-blood_ I thought.

Within seconds we were there, and Annabeth wasn't as pale. She was about Nico-pale. But just when I thought this as our moment of glory, I realized that we weren't at Camp.

**PLEASE REVIEW!I MIGHT PUT IN ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**hey guys! I hope you guys know, that every time I get a review i get super excited and update a.s.a.p.! But when I don't get reviews, I don't have enough courage to write more. Cuz then I think, ****_If no one reviews, that means that they probably don't like my story. _**

**So what I'm asking is PRETTY PRETTY PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSS SSSSSSSE**

**REVIEW! ? ﾟﾘﾜ**

**review if you want me to ? more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I was so mean in the authors note, but everything in it is true. And I would like to thank Percabeth4everr for reviewing most. Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Percy**

I looked around. _Where were we?_ Annabeth was just as confused as me, which is not normal. I looked for Nico, while Annabeth scanned our surroundings. It was dark everywhere. No stars, no moon, no sun. Just complete black. That is all I saw, besides Annabeth. Annabeth walked to my side.

"Do you think that we're dead? Or asleep? Or unconscious? Because I feel like this is a connected dream. What do you think?" Annabeth said.

"I dunno. But this place is definitely creepy." I said.

I uncapped riptide. It glowed faintly. Then, it was knocked out of my hands by, the darkness I guess.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was weird." Annabeth replied.

I felt lighter. It was like my weight was decreasing or something.

"Percy! Why are you fading?" Annabeth said.

_Fading?_ I looked at my hands. My body was fading into the darkness.

"Why are you fading?" Annabeth said.

"I don't know!" I said with a panicked voice.

My eye vision cleared as well. I was gone, and I couldn't see anything. Then, my eyes flashed open, and I saw the boy of my dreams, Harry Potter.

I looked at him quizzically, hand he did the same. "Are you... Um...Barry Jotter? My memory of him was fuzzy.

"No, Harry Potter," he said, his stick pointed at me. "But are you Pursey Backpack?"

The name slapped me in the face. _Who in the whole world was Pursey_ _Backpack_?

"My name's Percy Jackson, FYI. And umm...where am I?" I said.

Then I remembered the most important thing. Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth? Where are you keeping her? I swear to the gods above that if you don't tell me I will personally kill you." I said very seriously.

Harry's eyes widened. "She's down stairs." He said.

"Doing what?" I said.

"Sleeping. She's unconscious, probably waking up right about now." Harry said.

Within seconds I heard a terrified voice yell, "PERCY! WHERE IN THE HADES ARE YOU! PPPPPEEEERRRCCYYY!"

I recognized that voice. It was Annabeth.

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW!AND YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE THING YOU SAID IN OUR DREAM!" i said.

I looked down at my hands. Tied to a chair. As well as my feet. In vine. Great, now I know dionysys won't be helping. Now I was a captive as well.

"Why do you have me here? Really, why?" I said, anxious to get out of the vine holding me.

"Classified." Harry said, siting on the bed next to me.

"Let's make a deal." I said.

"We fight alone. You win, you keep me as long as you want. I win, you let my friends and I go." I said.

Harry thought about my offer. I knew I would win, I knew it. This boy didn't know me good enough to beat me in a fight.

"Deal?" I said.

"Deal." Harry said.

**Note: This chapter will be updated soon. Please review if I should start another chapter, or continue with this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess I'll be starting a new chapter! Please enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Percy**

I waited there, as Harry under me from the vine. When he finally finished, I stretched because those vines were stiff.

"Ready to fight?" Harry said.

"Where?" I said.

"Outside." Harry said.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out of the house and outside.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"I was born ready." I said.

I took out riptide. Before i had left, Chiron blessed my blade with the power to hurt mortals as well. Harry chuckled as he saw my pen. He gasped when I uncapped it, revealing its true form.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go."

Harry yelled, "Stupify!" And something red came shooting out of his stick. I deflected it with riptide. Then, I focused. _Come on Dad. _I thought. A massive wave came up behind me. It trapped harry, getting him soaking wet. Then I whistled. Harry yelled, "Pacificus Totalus!" as he was being soaked by my I easily deflected it. A black blur came hurtling down from the sky. _Blackjack._ I thought. Blackjack landed in front of me.

_Hey boss. Got any donuts? _Blackjack said, dodging one of Harry's spells.

Harry was still underneath waves and was able to breath. I forced the breaths to stop and nailed harry on the ground. I took his wand and threw it a couple feet away. I put my sword to his neck.

"I win." I said.

Harry gulped and nodded. I got up and he stood up immediately.

_Wait here Blackjack. Let me get Annabeth. _I said.

_Sure thing boss_. Blackjack said.

_Don't call me boss._ I said to him.

_What ever you say boss._ he said.

I left the argument for later and went inside with Harry. A woman with red hair gasped immediately.

"What happened Harry? Why are you so wet?" She said.

Harry waved her off as if to say, Later.

Annabeth was on the couch. I walked to her and she turned her head. I took out riptide, which Harry thought I left outside. I cut her free, and helped her up. She was still pale from the spider incident.

"Lets go." I said, pulling her out.

Her and I were out the door. I helped her get on to Blackjack. I hoisted myself on him to.

_Where to boss?_ Blackjack said.

_Camp Half-Blood._ I told him.

But that's when all Hades broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews I got! I am soooo happy! Virtual waffles for everyone! ####################################**

**Percy**

I saw a blur. It ran faster and faster. Blackjack got very startled and forced us off. Before I could stop him, he flew away. The blur started becoming clearer. It was the enemy I fought so long ago. So very long ago. It came faster and faster. And even Annabeth was squinting, trying to determine what it was. I was squinting as well, and I saw it. I opened my eyes and yelled to the stick wavers outside.

"Go inside! Now! Your magic has no effect on this!" I said.

The stick wavers ran inside. I saw curious heads looking out the window.

"You see what it is, right?" I said.

"Yup." Annabeth said.

I couldn't believe it. Who knew this monster was still alive.

It was...it was...it was...

a Minotaur.


End file.
